


Forget the World || Prompt #26

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonfire, Camping, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Niall ships Larry lol, Pining, Stargazing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hellofakeyellow powiedział(a): Mogła byś napisać promota o Larrym gdzie L. Jest zakochany w H.Są kumplami z podwórka, jadą razem z przyjaciółmi na biwak. Lou robi proponuje podchody. Larry są w drużynie uciekającej. Co zadanie lub wyjawia H. sekrety. Ostatni sekret to uczucie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the World || Prompt #26

-Spędzisz z nim cztery dni w jednym namiocie, nie rozumiem dlaczego nie możesz mu wtedy powiedzieć. –Mówił blondyn, pakując śpiwory do bagażnika.

-To nie jest takie proste Niall.

-Bo? –Zapytał, a Louis odłożył narzędzia na regał w garażu.

-Bo nie i już.

-Jesteście tacy głupi, że aż mi niedobrze.

-To, że nie chcę zmarnować dziesięciu lat przyjaźni, nie znaczy, że jestem głupi.

-Louis nie o tym mówię, wszyscy widzą, że ty też mu się podobasz, dlaczego nie możesz chociaż raz zachować się jak facet z jajami i po prostu mu powiedzieć?

-Co powiedzieć? –Do pomieszczenia wszedł nic niewiedzący Harry. Louis spłonął rumieńcem, bojąc się o to ile młodszy chłopak zdążył podsłuchać.

-Nic ważnego Hazz. –Uśmiechnął się do niego czule, ignorując idiotyczną minę Nialla.

-Gotowi? –Lokaty klasnął radośnie w dłonie.

-Prawie.

Jechali na camping, typowy męski wypad. Niall, Liam, Zayn, Stan, Harry i Louis. Mieli trzy namioty dwuosobowe, co znaczyło, że Harry i Louis musieli spać razem. Młodszy chłopak bardzo na to naciskał, tymczasem Louis przeklinał w myślach cały ten wyjazd. Ostatnie czego mu było potrzeba, to spanie obok Harry’ego, tym bardziej, że lokaty nie widział nic złego w przytulaniu się do szatyna podczas snu.

Jechali nad jezioro, samochodem terenowym taty Liama. Harry będąc całym sobą, zasnął gdy tylko zdążyli wyjechać. Po kilku minutach Louis poczuł loki łaskoczące go w twarz. Spojrzał w dół na śpiącego chłopaka, na jego delikatne usta, zarumienione policzki i długie rzęsy. Najgorsze i najlepsze co go w życiu spotkało to zakochać się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

***

Dotarli na miejsce wcześniej niż zamierzali przez co mieli więcej czasu dla siebie. Harry zaczął rozkładać namiot, a Louis siedział obok i kibicował, mówiąc mu, że zrobi to lepiej samem, Harry jedynie wywrócił oczami.

Wkrótce wszyscy rozłożyli namioty i byli gotowi żeby rozpalić ognisko. Początkowo mieli problemy z wiatrem, ale w końcu Stan wzniecił ogień. Smażyli pianki i wrzucali kamyczki do ognia. Louis nawet nie zauważył kiedy dystans między nim, a lokatym chłopakiem zmieni szył się do zera, a młodszy leżał oparty o jego ramię.

Po wypiciu kilku piw wszystkim było już wesoło, nie obyło by się bez idiotycznej propozycji Nialla.

-Zagrajmy w butelkę! –Ogłosił.

-Niall…. –Przeciągnął Louis. Starał się zamaskować stres jaki w nim narastał, wiedział, że Niall będzie chciał sprowokować go do powiedzenia czegoś, czego będzie żałował, czegoś o Harrym.

-Co znowu? To normalny pomysł! Nie każę wam się całować! No chyba, że ty i Ha-

-Niall! Daj sobie spokój, możemy zagrać w coś innego. –Przerwał mu szybko, bojąc się tylko, żeby Harry nie wyczuł tego, że jego ciało się spina.

-Podchody? –Dokończył Liam.

-O! No proszę, podchody! Widzisz Niall, świat nie ogranicza się do gry w butelkę.

Tym sposobem grali w podchody w ciemnym lesie. Louis bardzo chciał uniknąć niezręcznych konfrontacji z Harrym, ale Niall nie dał mu tej możliwości i kazał im być razem w drużynie, wiedząc, że Harry nie odmówi.

Tak więc Harry i Louis byli w drużynie uciekającej, znaleźli pierwszą karteczkę.

_Powiedz drugiej osobie co najbardziej w niej lubisz._

-Niall idioto. –Warknął Louis.

-Co jest Lou? –Harry po alkoholu stawał się taki wesoły.

-To żenujące, nie musimy tego robić, wystarczy, że znajdziemy karteczki. –Tłumaczył się, ale Harry wyrwał mu kartkę z rąk.

-Och Lou, to nie jest żenujące, ja uwielbiam twoje oczy, nie, czekaj, uśmiech, albo nie, oba. –Zaśmiał się młodszy, na policzki Louisa wstąpił rumieniec.

-Um, j-ja, lubię twoje loczki, Curly. –Uśmiechnął się i poczochrał jego włosy.

Szli w ciszy przez kolejne kilka metrów, dopóki nie trafili na kolejną karteczkę. Louis już bał się co będzie na niej napisane.

Jakie jest wasze wspólne, najlepsze wspomnienie.

-Niall przysięgam-

-Spokojnie Lou, to tylko gra. –Lokaty znów wyjął kartkę z jego rąk, złączając ich dłonie zdecydowanie na za długo.

-Nie rozumiem czemu ten idiota zadaje takie pytania.

-Lou moje ulubione wspomnienie to wtedy gdy odprowadziłeś mnie do szkoły w mój pierwszy dzień. –Uśmiechnął się szczerze.

-Moje tak samo. –Zbył go.

-Louuuu, to się nie liczy, musisz wybrać inne.

-Ughh nie wiem Hazz, może wtedy gdy zostałeś u mnie na noc na początku wakacji. –Powiedział tak cicho, że hukanie sów z łatwością mogłoby go zagłuszyć, ale Harry dobrze usłyszał. Tamtej nocy, w jego pokoju, Louis prawie pocałował Harry’ego, ale jego mama im przeszkodziła. Nigdy przedtem o tym nie wspominali.

-Och. –Wyszeptał Harry.

Resztę drogi zajęły  im trochę mniej tajemnicze i niezręczne zadania. Kilka z nich było zagadkami, idiotycznymi notkami od Nialla i Stana. Louis zastanawiał się czy to dobrze, że wspomniał ich „prawie pocałunek”, bo od tamtej pory Harry przestał mówić tyle co dotychczas.

-Louis?

-Hm?

-Chyba się zgubiliśmy, krążymy w kółko.

Miał rację, gdzieś przy dziesiątym zadaniu zabłądzili, skręcili obok złego drzewa. Mimo wszystko żaden z nich się nie bał, czując się bezpiecznie w towarzystwie drugiego.

Zrezygnowali z dalszego szukania karteczek. Zatrzymali się na wzgórzu na skraju lasu. Pod klifem rozciągało się wąskie wybrzeże i tafla wody jeziora. Nad ich głowami widać było każdą najmniejszą, najdalszą gwiazdę. Harry naciągnął kaptur na głowę i położył się na trawie.

-Louis?

-Hm?

-Połóż się ze mną i zapomnijmy o świecie.

-Harry nie wierzę, że właśnie zacytowałeś Snow Patrol.

-Niemożliwe, a jednak. –Zaśmiał się, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie.

Louis położył się wygodnie, w bezpiecznej odległości, którą Harry szybko zniwelował, by ich boki się stykały.

Leżeli w ciszy, oglądając gwiazdy. Gdy byli mali i rodzice zabierali ich na campigi, robili to samo. Razem nauczyli się rozróżniać gwiazdozbiory.

-Lou? –Lokaty przerwał ciszę.

-Hm?

-Celowo źle skręciłem.

-Co?!

-Chciałem spędzić z tobą więcej czasu sam na sam. –Przyznał niewinnie. Tymczasem Louis nie bardzo wiedział, co młodszy chłopak ma na myśli.

-Jesteś niemożliwy Harry.

-Mam ostatnią karteczkę, zebrałem ją zanim zauważyłeś.

-C-co?

-Chcesz przeczytać?

-Czytaj ty. –Serce Louisa z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczęło bić mocniej.

 _Do Louisa: Powiedz mu prawdę debilu_.

-Lou jaką prawdę?

-Nie wierzę, kurwa Horan. –Szatyn zaczął wstawać z ziemi, miał ochotę wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy. Nie wierzył, że Niall, aż tak go skompromitował.

-Lou stój, dlaczego po prostu nie możesz mi powiedzieć? Cały czas coś przede mną ukrywasz, myślisz, że tego nie widzę? Zachowujesz się jakby coś było nie tak… -Wyrzucił z siebie Harry. Nie chciał żeby to źle zabrzmiało, ale miał już dość tajemniczości Louisa.

-Harry j-ja-

-Powiedz, po prostu to powiedz Louis.

-Zakochałem się w najlepszym przyjacielu Harry, myślisz, że mi z tym łatwo? Jak mam się do cholery normalnie zachowywać?!

-Dlaczego nie mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej? Pomógłbym ci z nim. –Harry brzmiał jakby był nie tylko urażony, ale i zawiedziony.

-Chodzi mi o ciebie idioto, o te twoje cholerne włosy, które są wszędzie, o twoje oczy, ręce, całego ciebie, ja już po prostu nie mo-

Harry przerwał jego paplaninę pocałunkiem. Louis roztopił się pod wpływem jego dotyku. W najśmielszych snach, nie sądził, że kiedyś to się zdarzy. Młodszy uśmiechnął się szeroko, przerywając pocałunek, oparł o siebie ich czoła.

-Mniej gadania Louis. –Zaśmiał się i ponownie złączył ich wargi.

Starszy zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby podziękować Niallowi.


End file.
